Talk:Tier Magic/@comment-173.76.244.76-20180410002511/@comment-34985584-20180606121303
It's a well-thought-out idea of using Upon a Star and making the most out of it. The only problem is that it's made on a brittle and mistakenly placed foundation. Let me explain. I'll say in advance that this would be long, so sorry for the length. You basically state that Ainz uses the Super-Tier magic to test out if he could max out the rate of XP gaining with some sort of XP boost. Then he would try out the effects of the newly cast magic by trying it out and grinding on a number of targets, even those that yield low XP. Then Ainz would later use the magic to raise the player level cap by one. Then Ainz would check if there is anything new about the new level reached (level 101). And thus we repeat the last three sentences, right? Correct me there if anyone could. Now, the issue then is that your first wish is already a violation of the scope of the Super-Tier Magic. Think of Upon a Star as a lesser version of Ouroboros in terms of effects. Upon a Star operates on the premise of granting a wish to the caster within the framework of the rules. Ouroboros is a World Item that directly changes the laws of the world. We'll get back to that later. The issue with your (first) wish is that by asking to increase the rate of XP gaining is already going beyond the rules of XP gaining (or in the New World, life force). The rate at which you gain the life force ought to already be established in the laws that govern the world, depending on the individual characteristics, action(s) of increasing life force and other factors. The second wish of increasing the level cap also violates the established rules of leveling (or in the New World, to lair-bellup). ''Based on the YGGDRASIL standards, there is a level cap to which one cannot further breakthrough, by any normal and even slightly irregular means. Ainz seems to conjecture this in the New World for those in Nazarick but is rather dubious if it applies to beings not from YGGDRASIL. As far as we know, that doesn't seem likely, but if it is, there doesn't seem to be a case sample for such, at least yet, but this part can still be ignored for this comment. So if the level cap does apply to YGGDRASIL beings in the New World as well, then Ainz could not "''lair-bellup" beyond that cap, as established by the laws on the level and leveling systems. As these are laws established within YGGDRASIL means that still somewhat applies to Ainz and his cohorts, that would mean that Upon a Star would not grant a wish beyond them. And that brings me back to Ouroboros. Simply, since the wishes you stated were simply violations of the laws laid upon by the world (or the game), one could only use World items to grant them; in this case, the best one would probably be Ouroboros. If a way of re-obtaining one-use WI is not found and, as popular theory goes, that the 6GG had already used Ouroboros in the past to change the system of spoken language and its comprehension, then the wishes you mentioned above would be moot. Oh, and the plan had already been destroyed before this paragraph. So that's it for my appraisal of the system. Let me know if anyone has an issue with my comments, so we could further expand understanding. Thanks for reading the long post.